


Ruin Our Friendship

by temporalesca



Series: drunk drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My GF requested LuciSev holding hands so... here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruin Our Friendship

Lucina’s heartbeat pounded in her head. “It’s now or never,” she thought, staring at Severa’s hand and trying to gather all of her courage.   One would think that a woman who faced the apocalypse not once, but twice, would be able to make the first move. And the truth is, with Inigo or Laurent or Gerome, this would be _easy_. She would have no second thoughts about grabbing their hands and planting one on them. But with Severa… who knew how she would react?

Lucina closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to three. When her eyes snapped open, she saw the question start to form on Severa’s lips, but she quickly grabbed Severa’s hand and kissed her on the lips.

“Gawds, what are you _doing?_ ” Severa screeched.

Lucina quickly released her hand and started to mutter apologies. This is not how she saw this going at all.

But what she also did not foresee was Severa grabbing her hand back and blushing bright red.

“I didn’t mean you should stop. It just took me by surprise is all,” she murmured quietly.

Lucina beamed and pressed another quick kiss to Severa’s cheek.


End file.
